


Dream Holes

by Finleythefox



Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deepthroating, Drettle, M/M, Porn, Smut, Switch Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Teakettle - Freeform, Teakettle literature, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finleythefox/pseuds/Finleythefox
Summary: Dream get's fucked BY a teakettle.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream team but you're horny and it's very, very cursed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142468
Comments: 44
Kudos: 162





	Dream Holes

**Author's Note:**

> So- Part two. I said when the kettle fic hit 1k hits, I would write this so, here.

Dream's heartbeat pounded in his ears. 

They weren't supposed to be home for another couple of hours. 

What would they think if they saw him on the floor, dick in a teakettle? 

He cursed himself for not doing this somewhere private and started to clean himself up, pulling his dick out of the kettle. 

Before he could get up, Sapnap and George rounded the corner, groceries in hand. He froze, like a deer in headlights. He was sure he looked like a wreck, his limp dick out, and holding a cum filled teakettle. 

The three men stood in silence as they stared at each other. Sapnap broke the silence first. 

"...Heeey Dream-" 

"What the fuck are you doing?" 

George had cut off Sapnap and folded his arms across his chest, the groceries placed on the floor. 

Dream stuttered for a couple of seconds but hung his head in defeat when he realized he couldn't lie his way out of this. 

"I- Uh, wanted to see if my dick could fit in this teakettle?" 

Dream's face flushed as George stared at him in disbelief and Sapnap let out a hard wheeze, dropping the groceries he was holding and clutched his sides. 

"Y-you what, Dream? You f-fucked a teakettle?" 

Sapnap questioned before breaking out into another round of wheezes as Dream focused on the floor. 

George, who had been speechless, got a wry look on his face. 

"Did you like it Dream?" Sapnap wiped a tear away from his eye and turned his head to face George, with a face that read "What the fuck are you doing man".

George's smirk just widened as he stalked closer to Dream. 

"You know, Sapnap's right. you fucked a teakettle. Don't you wanna be fucked by the teakettle?" 

Sapnap's face scrunched up in concern as he stared at the scene unfolding before him. 

"What George?"

George hummed as he held his stare with Dream. 

"You heard me Sapnap. I think Dream wants to get pounded by the teakettle. He wants to be utterly wrecked by the teakettle. Don't you Dream?" 

Dream, whose face had been turning a darker shade of red by the second, nodded his head eagerly. 

"Y-yes George." 

Dream bit his lip and looked down at his now formed erection. 

George lifted Dream's head back up, placing his hand under Dream's chin. 

"We'll get to that later, first..." 

George kissed Dream until he ran out of air, biting Dream's lips and licking into his mouth, tearing him apart. 

As George pulled away, Dream was a wreck, gasping for air and George loved it. 

Dream leaned in for another kiss but was stopped by George's hands holding him back. He whined but was silenced by George as his hands reached down and grab the teakettle. 

"Turn around Dream~" 

Dream gulps and complied, bracing himself for what he knew is going to be amazing. 

As Dream positioned himself, George turned around and called to Sapnap. 

"Keep his mouth busy, won't you?" He winked and turned back around. 

Sapnap mentally said screw it, and dropped his pants, and ran over to the pair. With George at his back and Sapnap in front of him, Dream's erection throbbed and started to drip with pre-cum. 

George took notice and took pride in what he'd done. Dream, the once all-mighty top, the one who would leave George a flustered mess underneath him, was now a fucking wreck under George's hands and all he had even done was kiss Dream. 

George reached over to pick up the discarded lube and squeezed some out into his hands. He then began to rub the spout, making sure every part of it was covered in lube. While he did that, Sapnap had gotten his boxers down and Dream had started to suck his dick. 

Dream's tongue spiraled around it and he bobbed up and down on it, making sure his entire body bobbed as well. As he started to get into it, he felt an intrusion in his ass. He tried to turn around to see what George was doing but Sapnap gripped his hair and pulled him back around. 

"Oh no, you don't~" As Sapnap moved Dream's head up and down on his dick, George had started to insert the kettle spout into Dream, deciding Dream didn't need to be prepped. 

George pushed the entire thing in and Dream let out a pained yelp, muffled due to the fact his mouth was preoccupied with something else already. 

George giggled and started to move the kettle in and out, each thrust eliciting another moan from Dream. 

By this point, Sapnap had started to thrust his Dick into Dream's mouth, trying to chasing his oncoming climax. 

Dream could barely catch his breath as Sapnap's dick choked him and George was slowly going faster and faster. 

Then, Sapnap had reached the end of his rope and cummed, the cum filling up Dream's mouth, some dripping out. 

Right after his mouth filled to the brim with cum, Dream felt his climax coming, feeling like such a whore as the cum dripped down his chin. George pushed the kettle in a final time and Dream let out a moan as he cummed as well. His dick twitched as it let a string of the white, cream spill onto the floor. 

George pulled the teakettle out and held it in his hands, something felt familiar about it. He gasped in shock as he slapped his hand over his mouth. Dream and Sapnap looked at him in concern. 

"Dream! This was a gift for my mother! I was going to drop it off to her later!" 

Dream groaned in embarrassment as Sapnap burst into another round of wheezing.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, please join us. It's just a server about the fic but it's less cursed :)  
> https://discord.gg/VjPwpsMwrG


End file.
